Cave of two lovers through Appa's eyes
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: This is a short one shot about that episode, told in Appa's point of view. a little bit of Kataang mentioned not direct Please read and review. No flames Thank you. Enjoy. :


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. Please read and review. No flames. Thanks.**

"**Cave of two lovers" one shot in Appa's point of view**

* * *

I was sitting on a patch of green grass watching as Aang, my longtime friend, and his friends, Katara and Sokka played and swam in the water. The boy Sokka, whom I had at first not liked because he was not nice to my friend Aang [He's okay now, I guess], was floating in the river lacking the blue clothes he usually wore. Instead he had went all natural except for a pair of blue underpants that covered his dignity. My gaze went to the lovely girl, Katara and Aang, they were practicing waterbending- or as Sokka said, Playing around or was it splashing around?; I have grown fond of the girl, Katara over the days I've spent with her. I could sense just how much Aang cared for her, and so I cared for her as well.

I could hear people walking forth, and music playing. They seemed nice, I didn't sense anything bad about them. Aang seemed to like them, so why shouldn't I too? You know the dignity of Sokka I was talking about earlier? I think he lost it when one of the men playing music made a comment on them. I don't think Sokka will ever be out in all natural ever again; not just for his sake, but mine. I really don't want to see that.

Later, they were all leaning against my soft fur. I swear, they treat me like a bed and a transportation but that doesn't both me, much. But seriously, why can't Momo take a turn on bringing them places? He can fly, too. Lucky lemur. I am always the one to have to do everything around here! All that little lemur does is lay around and boss me around.

I don't know if I've ever mentioned this before to anyone, but I don't like caves. Especially, dark cursed caves. I know we weren't going to enter the cave at first, but everyone sensed that if they didn't, they would be toasted by the fire benders approaching-stupid fire benders think they own the place. What everyone in the cave didn't count on was the entrance to be closed in with rocks. I sure didn't count on that.

There we were. Trapped in the cave, with the singing nomads. The only light being the object with fire in one of the nomad's hands. I don't like caves! Then we heard a sound, I know that it was a wolf-bat. I wasn't scared of that, I only jumped around because I was unfortunate to have had fire from a torch just land on one of my six feet. If you didn't know this already…Fire burns!

I was in a mad craze when I got burned with the fire. I slammed into more than two rocks that maintained the cave up. I saw that rocks were going to fall on the group of nomads, Sokka and Momo but Aang with his awesome air bending pushed them out of harms way. Too bad…I wouldn't have minded a crushed bossy lemur. I know that is a harsh thing to think but I bet if you were the bison stuck carrying a guy who can fly himself and sleeps all day then I am sure that you'd agree with me.

Then I saw Aang shouting to Katara to move out of the way of incoming rocks that were about to crush her. Katara, I wouldn't want crushed(I don't mind carrying her, she repays it by giving me food.). If she was crushed…let's just say, Aang wouldn't be the same. The girl didn't move as if she was frozen by fear, luckily Aang being protective of her as it is, jumped in and pushed her out of harms way. You would chuckle at the awkward position that they both were in but they hadn't even seemed to noticed. Luckily, I was stuck with them and not with the singing idiots and the two lazy ones. If I could grin, I would have. This was way better than being on the other side, for many reasons, I was stuck with two benders, so I am sure that nothing bad will happen. I hope…

I followed closely behind them, as Aang and Katara tried to find a way to escape. I saw them struggling to open a door-like thing. Before I knew it, I was moving my feet against the dirt, getting ready to charge. I had let out a grunt, a warning to them to either move out of the way or end up crushed. They moved of course. The door thing opened but to all of our disappointment, it wasn't an exit but a tomb-as Katara had said.

I heard Katara suggest something to Aang and it made me grin inside, only my grin turned into a frown when Aang messed up his chance. He should have just took it, it was an open offering! What do I need to do? Push them together myself? I really need to sit down and have a talk with Aang about girls and how they are not flattered when you prefer to kiss them rather than die. Of course anyone would rather kiss someone than die! The rest of what we walked, was walked in silence, no one said a word until they noticed that they soon were about to lose light.

"_We're going to lose light any second now, aren't we?" _I heard Aang asked Katara. I nodded inside as I listened carefully; I was always one to eavesdrop.

"_I think so…"_

"_What are we going to do?" _

"_What can we do?" _

The light had slowly dimmed until it had turned off completely. I could still see them, though. My eyes never lost sight of the pair. I beamed inside as I saw them lean into each other. It was such a sight, to see them finally do what I had been waiting for. Their kiss was quick but lovely. And soon after they had finished kissing, the cave was filled with light.

I was so overjoyed when we were able to get out of the horrible cave and into the bright sunlight, I had almost began to think that I would never see the light ever again. However, I had another reason up my fur to be happy at that moment. Katara and Aang had after all kissed, and I had been able to witness it for myself. And, I was the only one who knew of it, besides Katara and Aang of course but they don't count! I finally know something that little flying lemur doesn't know. IN YOUR FACE, MOMO!

I then took off, with them all on my back. Off to Omashu we were. I felt nice to be able to what I did best, and that was fly. I know the skies better than I know the grounds. And, if I hadn't seen what came next for myself, I would have never believed it. Like I said before, those fire benders think they own everything. Stupid fire benders.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think? This was my first time, doing a story in Appa's point of view. I hope you liked it. Please review. (No flames) Thank you.**


End file.
